snowvalkiafandomcom-20200214-history
CPPSes
CPPSes, full name for the term being Club Penguin Private Servers are clones of Club Penguin. Though being called private servers, these are run individually on different websites and not on Club Penguin's servers themselves. There has been a level of controversy surrounding them ever since they were originally created. Many of them have gotten into direct legal disputes with Disney Interactive Studios for copying Club Penguin, and some even attempting to make a profit off this stolen work. It is technically illegal to make profits off a CPPS. However, a CPPS get around this by claiming Fair Use and education purposes and only taking humble donations. CPPSes such as Flippr are made completely legal due to being transformative of the CP work and being non-profit. Besides legal disputes, the costs of running a CPPS have also been a set back. CPPS websites usually have to purchase a lot of bandwidth to be able to handle all of their users. Not to mention the domain name has to be bought, DDOS & VPS protections are often a must with all of the hackers and DDOS threats, etc. Staff as well have to manage the game, programmers and developers even sometimes need to be hired. If a CPPS isn't making enough money to sustain itself through donations/VIP, they often end up having to close. Benefits Many people wonder why anyone would go to a Club Penguin clone in the first place over the original. But that's where you're wrong, CPPSes offer a magnificent amount of benefits. These include: * Free Membership - Instead of paying a fee monthly or yearly, you will receive all of the benefits of a normal CP membership without paying a dime! * Glows - Many CPPSes offer glows, which give your name, ring, or bubble text a "glow" and different color to add yet another level of customization to your avatars. * Different filters - If a CPPS has a filter at all, it's usually not nearly as strict as CP's. Many CPPSes don't even have a filter at all or have servers with no filters. * Better staff - CPPS staff tends to be very active and due to the tightly-held together community, staff is usually readily available and almost always around to help. * Customization - CPPSes offer custom items, furniture, rooms, features, and even parties. A very good example of this would have to be Flippr, which designs and comes up with their own original parties in the style of Club Penguin. * Memories - CPPSes can allow you to "time travel" back to the old days and go to parties that were only previously available. Some CPPSes have Party Switchers that allow you to go back and forth between parties, others such as OldCP are entirely dedicated to only early CP content. * Inventory - CPPSes often allow you to have access to all of the Club Penguin furniture and items. List of Current CPPSes * Mirai * CPPSme * Flippr TBA CPPS News Sources Many websites have been dedicated to news on upcoming CPPSes, existing CPPSes, and even interviews with the developers of CPPSes. These help you keep up on what's going around in the community, in addition to most CPPSes having their own Twitter pages. * SpeedyCPPShq TBA Category:Platforms Category:Main Pages Category:WIP Category:In Need of Revamping